kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant
Tyrant is an online collectible card game with a large number of available cards. It is based on the War Metal game, is set in the same universe as War Metal, and takes place decades into the future. New players are presented with a tutorial, which helps the player through the first two missions. The game started as a Facebook app, but is now also available on Kongregate. The game uses a micro-transaction currency called War Bonds, which you can purchase for Kreds. War Bonds may also be obtained in the random Daily Gifts. __TOC__ Gameplay Matches are played between two players, an attacker and a defender. Usually, the defender is controlled by the computer. Each player starts with their Commander in play and a deck of ten cards. On some missions, the computer controlled defender may have more than ten cards in the Deck. The attacker goes first and then the attacker and defender alternate taking turns. On the first turn, the player draws three cards from the Deck. On subsequent turns, the player draws one card so that he always has three cards on his hand, provided there are enough cards left in the deck. Each turn, a player must choose one card from their hand to put into play. Cards have no mana or currency cost and any card may be played on any turn. However, each card has a Timer which determines how many turns the card must be in play before in can act. After the player puts a card into play, the Timer on the cards is reduced by one and any card that the player has in play whose Timer is zero acts automatically. Your Commander and Structure cards use their Activation Skills. Action cards perform the what's written on the card and is then removed from play. Assault cards attack the opponent's Assault cards that are in the slots directly across from them and uses any Skills they may have. If you have more Assault cards then the opponent, so that some or all of your Assault cards don't have an enemy Assault card to attack, then the Assault card attacks the enemy commander, or any Wall Structures protecting it. Then the turn passes to the other player. In order for a player to win the match, he must reduce the health points of the opponent's commander to zero. If both sides are still alive after fifty turns, the defender wins. The game features a level system. Winning battles during Missions or Raids awards the player experience points. The amount of experience points required to advance to the next level is displayed in the status bar. Gaining levels gives the player access to more card packs and allows the player to create more Decks. In addition, each time a player levels up, their energy and stamina are both restored. Missions The single player campaign in Tyrant is comprised of missions. There are 19 different areas containing missions. In each area, a number of missions are required in order to unlock the next area. In most areas, completing missions improve the player's Reputation with one of the twelve Locality Factions. Missions also reward the player with Gold for purchasing additional cards and experience points which count towards your level. Attempting to complete a mission costs a specific amount of Energy, depending on the mission. Energy is regenerated over time, making it a time sink regulating how often a player can attempt missions. Raids Raids are group events where a number of players fight battles against a computer controlled enemy. Each battle that is won by a player deals damage to the "Raid Boss". If enough damage is dealt within the set time limit, the participating players receive honor points based on their individual damage dealt during the raid. These honor points can unlock reward cards specific to the raid. Fighting a Raid battle requires Energy, while creating a Raid costs a large chunk of Energy. Arena In the Arena, players use their own Deck to play against another player's Deck. Your opponent will always be computer controlled, but the cards in your opponent's Deck is from another player's Deck. Fighting in the Arena earns you Arena points which count towards your Arena ranking. Up to 10 Arena points may be earned per victory, and up to 10 Arena points are lost per defeat, depending on the difference between the two players' rankings. Attacking the same opponent several times in the same day results in lower and lower point rewards. Your amount of Arena points determine which of the five Divisions you are placed in and you may only challenge players from the same Division as you or the one above you. Tournaments There are two tournaments running at any given time, one with a 2-hour duration, the other with a 24-hour duration. The conditions of each tournament is picked randomly. Tournaments may cost either Gold or War Bonds to enter. There are Constructed tournaments, where the player can use any of their own decks and Sealed tournaments, where each player is given four packs of cards from which to construct a tournament deck. Fighting tournament matches costs no Energy or Stamina. Thus, players may play as many matches as they wish within the allotted time frame. Tournament matches are played live against another player. The computer randomly picks which player is allowed to act first, but the first card played by the player who acts first does not count down its timer on its first turn. The same deck is used regardless of whether the player goes first or second, though the player can change decks between battles. Each tournament has a ranking system, where players gain points for winning matches and lose points when losing matches. The players which earn a high ranking in the tournament gain Gold or War Bonds and up to two cards. Faction Wars A player faction is Tyrant's guild/clan/group system for Player vs Player (PvP) gameplay, not to be confused with Loyalty Factions or the Faction system for cards. Player Factions allow players to chat with each other in-game, give advice to each other, and fight wars against other player factions. Fighting wars against other player factions rewards the player faction with faction points and the individual players who participate gain Loyalty points. The more faction points a faction earns, the higher level it becomes. The level determines how many members it can have. Faction level and Loyalty Points determine what cards you can buy from the rewards store. Deck Building A Deck has one Commander card slot and ten slots for Assault Units, Structures and Action cards. The choice of commander is quite important when building a deck. You cannot have a deck without a commander card and you can only have one commander card in a deck. Your commander card decides how much health points you have at the start of a match. In addition, some commander cards come with helpful skills. Assault cards are your offensive units. These cards attack your opponent and his Assault Units. Structure cards are used as a defense to protect your Commander and provide you with helpful skills. Action Cards perform a one-time action and is then removed from play. Factions Each Unit Card displays alignment with one of the five inherent Factions. Action Cards are not associated with any factions and are designated by a grey title bar. Your Deck may contain cards from any Faction, but if your Deck has skills which affects all cards from one Faction, you might want to choose multiple cards from that Faction. *Imperial (blue) - Your starting cards are from this faction. *Raider (brown) *Bloodthirsty (red) *Xeno (black) *Righteous (silver) Obtaining cards You can get some of the cards for free from completing missions and from certain achievements. Most cards are available for purchase in the in-game Store by spending Gold or War Bonds. Gold is an in-game currency obtained from completing missions, while War Bonds is usually obtained by spending real money. The Store sells Card Packs containing random cards. The Store also holds a large selection of single cards, but most of them has to be unlocked before they are available for purchase. Obtaining Arena points, reputation with the Loyalty Factions, Faction Wars and Raid Honor unlocks cards in the Store. A random selection of Elite cards are available for purchase by spending War Bonds, even if you haven't unlocked them. Skills Most cards in Tyrant have one or more Skills, which are special abilities beyond the card's attack strength and health. Some skills only work for one Faction type. Example: "Heal Imperial 2". This means that only units of that Faction will be eligible for the skill effect. Some skills have the word "All", which means that the skill will affect all eligible units. Example: "Heal All 1". X denotes a number value. Activation Activation skills work during the card's turn. *Enfeeble X - Causes random enemy Assault card to take X additional damage. *Heal X - Restores X health to a random Assault card. *Infuse - Change the type of a random Assault card and helpful skill. *Jam - 50% chance of preventing a random Assault card from taking an action next turn. *Mimic - Copies any "Activation" skills of a random enemy Assault card. *Protect X - Prevent X damage from attack or skill. *Rally X - Increases the Attack of a random allied Assault card by X. *Recharge - 50% chance that this card will return to the bottom of the deck after use. *Repair X - Restores X health to a random allied Structure card. *Shock X - Deal X damage directly to the Enemy Commander. *Siege X - Deal X damage to a random enemy Structure card. *Split - Creates a copy of this card. *Strike X - Deals X damage to a random enemy Assault card. *Supply X - Heal this unit and adjacent Assault units by X. *Weaken X - Reduce the attack of a random enemy Assault card by X. Defensive Defensive skills work when the unit is attacked. *Armored X - Reduces damage taken by attacks by X. *Counter X - When damaged, deal X damage to attacker. *Evade - 50% chance to negate the effects of an enemy Activation skill. *Flying - 50% chance to dodge attacks from non-Flying units. *Payback - 50% chance to respond with same harmful skill back on enemy Assault card. *Regenerate X - When card health reaches zero, 50% chance of gaining X health. *Tribute - 50% chance to respond with same helpful skill back on allied Assault card. *Wall - Take damage instead of the Commander. Combat-Modifiers Combat modifiers affect a unit's attack. *Anti-Air X - Always hits flying units and deals +X damage to them. *Fear - Attack Commander directly. *Flurry X - 50% chance to make X additional attacks. *Pierce X - Ignores X amount of Armor and/or Protect. *Swipe - Also attacks adjacent enemy Assault cards. *Valor X - Deals X extra damage when enemy has more Assault cards in play than you. Damage-Dependent Damage-dependent skills affect enemies damaged by the unit's attack. *Berserk X - When deals damage, permanently increase Attack by X. *Crush X - If you destroy enemy Assault card, deal X damage to enemy Commander *Immobilize - 50% chance of preventing enemy Assault card from attacking. *Leech X - Heals when doing damage. *Poison X - Enemy Assault card take X damage at the beginning of its turn. *Siphon X - Heals the Commander. Static Static Skills are always active. Skills of this type only appear in Raids. *Fusion - When 3 or more cards with Fusion are active, double the effects of this card's skills. *Mist - Allied Assault and Structure cards are hidden until active or destroyed. Destroyed Destroyed Skills happen only on successful destruction of a card. Skills of this type only appear in Raids. *Backfire X - When destroyed, deal damage to own Commander. Community An important part of Tyrant, especially as it grows in age and has developed a long term playerbase, is the community. The social aspect of the game, played out through factions and on the forums, is very important to Tyrant players. One of the recurring themes which brings players together and drives them apart has been alleged cheating and developer absence - the two are intertwined. Originally, players who account shared (giving your password away so that others can spend your stamina and energy when you are offline) or botted (using auto-clicking and similar scripts to allow above normal activity) were rooted out by the devs, for instance the well known cases of PescadoJM and 0hio, both of whom were banned. However, the devs have become inactive, and entire factions proven to be organized around cheating, such as Temp4, 0'0'0, and Better World, are allowed to cheat with impunity. Naturally, this leads to drama when people call the adherents of these methods out, usually in the forums. Flame wars often result, and unfortunately the moderators sent to help unfailingly side with cheaters in order to maintain Tyrant's face so as not to lose profit. Achievements There is a large number of in-game achievements which reward the player with gold or cards upon completion. Some achievements will completed just by going through the missions or fighting in the arena, but most of the achievements require very specific conditions. On specific missions, you must use certain cards, use specific skills a number of times or win by a certain number of turns. Former Badges Tyrant is no longer on Kongregate, so these badges cannot be earned. |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/synapticon/tyrant |descrip = Complete every Ashrock mission }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/synapticon/tyrant |descrip = Collect 52 unique cards }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/synapticon/tyrant |descrip = Complete the Nexus campaign, through mission 66 }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/synapticon/tyrant |descrip = Complete any 50 in-game achievements }} Helpful Links *Tyrant forum on Kongregate *Tyrant Info Site Category:Games Category:Games with removed badges Category:Games with Kreds purchases Category:Games with chat rooms Category:Best of 2011 game